


Somebody Who Loves Me

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [53]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dancing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1980s prompt:any, any,Oh, I wanna dance with somebodyI wanna feel the heat with somebodyYeah, I wanna dance with somebodyWith somebody who loves me(I Want to Dance with Somebody- Whitney Houston)In which Rodney is jealous of what his sister has, until he finds it for himself.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Somebody Who Loves Me

Rodney was sitting alone at one of the white linen-draped tables, eating stuffed mushrooms off the tray he’s stolen from one of the waiters. He’d been drinking, what felt like a vast amount, but the table kept getting cleaned off and he had no idea how many he was up to.

What on earth had possessed him to come to Jeannie’s wedding?

They’d almost come to blows over it, Rodney and his sister. He disapproved of the groom, who was a mere English teacher, and he disapproved of Jeannie embracing a life of wifely servitude over the scholarly successes she could’ve had in aeronautics and astrophysics. In the end she’d bullied him into being there for her big day.

Jeannie and the absurdly named Kaleb were out on the dance floor, moving slowly together as the band played.

_So tonight I'll ask the stars above_  
_"How did I ever win your love?"_  
_What did I do?_  
_What did I say_  
_To turn your angel eyes my way?_

It was a schmaltzy song, and the way Jeannie and Kaleb were looking at each other they should’ve been starring in one of those endless series of romcoms on the Hallmark channel. They were all heart eyes and affectionate grins, and Rodney was jealous as hell.

Would anyone ever look at him that way? Like he was the best, most important person in the world? Would anyone willingly choose to spend the rest of their life with him, in sickness and in health?

It seemed unlikely. Rodney knew he was difficult, knew he put the work first above everything. If he couldn’t make room for someone else, why would they do the same for him?

“You’re sulking.” Gram sat next to Rodney, tossing her cane up on the table with a clank and the rattle of glasses. 

“No, I’m not. I’m eating.” Rodney popped another mushroom in his mouth in demonstration. He wasn’t sure he even liked mushrooms.

Gram took the tray and moved it to the other side of the table.

“You’ll find yours,” she said, no uncertainty in her voice at all.

“You have to say that. You’re the grandma.”

Gram jabbed him in the shoulder with one knobby, arthritic finger. “I say it because I know it. You have a big heart, Rodney. It’ll just take the right person to find it.”

“Sure.”

“In the meantime, this is your sister’s big day. Get that puss off your face and pretend to be happy for her.”

Rodney didn’t bother saying he was happy for Jeannie, which he was. Happy, and angry, and jealous. For a long time, it had been the two of them against the world. Those days were over now. 

Well, he was better off on his own anyway. He was going to make the greatest innovations the science world had ever seen, and he was going to win the Nobel Prize, and it hardly mattered if he’d have anyone to share the moment with him.

He was doing just fine on his own.

*o*o*o*

The pier was lined with tables, white linens flapping in the light breeze. There were barrels full of ruus wine, and bottles of Radek’s vodka, and a huge buffet with all the best food in two galaxies.

Rodney didn’t see any of it. All he saw was John, smiling back at him as they danced. Cadman was acting as DJ, the music being routed through the city’s PA system for best effect.

_When I look into your eyes_  
_It's like watching the night sky_  
_Or a beautiful sunrise_  
_There's so much they hold_

It was a schmaltzy song, but Rodney didn’t care. All he cared about was John. They’d been married countless times in offworld ceremonies, which were carefully tracked for trading purposes but not legally binding. This time it was for real. 

Gram had been right after all, and Rodney sorely wished she were alive to see the day. She was wrong about one thing, though. John hadn’t had to go searching for Rodney’s heart. Rodney had given it to him without hesitation.

_Well, I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love_  
_I'm still looking up_

“How much longer do we have to stay at this shindig?” John murmured in Rodney’s ear.

“Bored already, Sheppard?”

“Just interested in testing a theory about the power of honeymoon sex.”

Rodney tightened his grip on John. “Stop saying stuff like that!” he hissed. “I refuse to spend the whole reception walking around with a hard-on.”

John just smirked. He was infuriating, and sometimes had the temperament of a pre-teen, but Rodney couldn’t imagine anyone better suited for him.

He glanced over at where Jeannie was sitting with her little family. She raised a glass and winked.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I do love giving Rodney a good grandma, since I assume his parents were terrible. And I think, as much as he was mad at Jeannie for leaving the science behind, he'd also be jealous that she found someone that made her happy without it. Lucky Rodney, he gets the best of both. The science AND John. ::grins::
> 
> Title from the prompted song, [I Wanna Dance With Somebody](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eH3giaIzONA).
> 
> **Song List**
> 
> [Angel Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kag0TsZzxpw), Jeff Healey  
> [I Won’t Give Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O1-4u9W-bns), Jason Mraz


End file.
